El Parque
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: Bella, dueña de una cadena de lencería está cansada de la rutina. Como una forma de consentirse, decide cumplir una de sus fantasías... uno de sus fetiches.
1. Inercia

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Hola, llego con esta nueva historia que va a ser cortita, divertida y creo que sustanciosa jijiji. Participe con ella en el I Contest**** Lemmonsutra, espero sea de su agrado.**

**La historia es de mi completa autoría, los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meryer.**

**¡DISFRUTENLO! Tanto o más que yo escribiéndolo**

* * *

**El Parque**

_**Capítulo 1: Inercia**_

Otro día con la misma rutina. Otra semana más que, gracias al cielo, terminaba. Me tenía tan estresada.

Manejar una gran cadena de almacenes de lencería no era para nada fácil, a pesar de que era la propietaria, no podía tener un rato libre. Simplemente no podía dejar las cosas en manos de los empleados, que en su mayoría eran unos ineficientes. Solo se ocupaban de cumplir con un horario y no con su trabajo. Pero como en todo, hay sus excepciones…

Sonreí al recordar mi excepción.

—Señorita Swan, en diez minutos tiene una reunión —anunció Jessica, mi asistente, por el intercomunicador, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Sonreí al recordar la idea de esa cita, y más aún lo que iba a tratar en ella. Eso alejó de mí la pesadez.

—Gracias, Jessica.

Ordené algunas carpetas que necesitaba, agradecía que fuera la última reunión en el día. _Y la más importante_, pensé. Corrí al baño y arreglé mi vestido así como el maquillaje, un poco de labial no le caía mal a nadie. Sonreí al probar el dulce sabor cereza de mis labios; lucían tan rojos, justo como me fascinaba.

Tomé las carpetas entre mis manos y me dirigí a la sala de juntas, donde ya el señor Michael Newton me estaba esperando. Estaba de espaldas, solo podía mirar su cabello rubio; me gustaban más los cobrizos, y no era porque 'él' fuera cobrizo, aunque debía aceptar mi debilidad especialmente por 'él'.

—Buenas tardes, señor Newton.

El tipo se volteó, y apenas me miró, sus ojos azules se abrieron de sopetón —me gusta más el verde zafiro— y me miraron con total lujuria.

Se podría decir que el chico era guapo, pero no era mi tipo. Su vista pasó desde mis pies hasta posicionarse en mis pechos, donde por un buen rato los observó. Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no descomponer mi sonrisa y cambiarla por una mueca de asco. Cuando por fin me miró a la cara, poco le faltaba para que la baba le colgara, Aún no me terminaba de acostumbrar a que lucía bonita para otros hombres.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan —dijo con voz ronca, mientras me estiraba la mano en forma de saludo. Evité carcajearme, era tan patético.

—Oh, por favor, llámeme Bella —dije mientras estrechaba igualmente su mano. Su piel era suave, incluso tenía unas uñas bien cuidadas, pero (siempre había un 'pero'), no eran las manos que me gustaría en este momento me tocaran; además, sus dedos no eran lo suficientemente largos para mi gusto. No es que me agradara tener ese tipo de confianzas con él, pero por ahora era necesario si quería conseguir lo que deseaba.

—Está bien, Bella, pero en ese caso, usted llámeme Mike. —Sonrió, y le devolví la sonrisa. Lo invité a sentarse con una seña de mano, y yo lo hice a su lado.

—Bien, Mike, creo que ya sabes el motivo de mi llamado.

—Tengo una idea.

—Y bien, entonces, ¿qué respuesta me da?

— ¿Por cuántos días sería?

—Por un día completo.

No fue realmente difícil convencerlo, después de que le ofrecí una cantidad bastante alta de dinero, y luego de seducirlo un poco, aceptó gustoso. No me gustaba el tipo, ni cómo me miraba, ni mucho menos cómo hablaba. Estaba realmente claro que a su voz estruendosa le quería añadir sensualidad, lo que ni en sueños lograría, pero era el precio que tenia que pagar por conseguir mis caprichitos.

Nuestro trato se selló, no solo con una firma, sino también con un apretón de manos, que después de un jalón a mi mano por parte de él, estrelló sus labios en mi mejilla.

Regresé con rapidez a mi oficina, limpiando con asco las babas que el tal Mike dejó en mi rostro. Tomé mi móvil y marqué el número que estaba al principio en la lista de marcado rápido, aunque me lo sabía de memoria. Tamborileé mis dedos en el hermoso escritorio de madera de caoba que tanto me había gustado, y por el cual no descansé hasta que lo tuve ocupando la parte central en mi oficina. Estaba ya impacientándome, siempre contestaba al primer timbre y ya iban tres.

—Sí, señorita, ¿qué desea? —contestó aquella aterciopelada voz en tono ronco, tan sexy, que cada vez que la escuchaba, estaba más que lista para recibir al dueño de aquellas musicales palabras que me envolvían en un remolino de lujuria. (A veces pensaba que lo hacía adrede). Quise responderle: «a ti», pero debía guardar mi compostura de jefa.

— ¿Por qué se demoró en contestar?

—Perdóneme, estaba…

—No me dé explicaciones baratas —dije, sin dejarlo continuar. Suspiré, con la ola de celos creciendo en mi pecho—. Tenga listo el auto, en cinco minutos salimos —ordené mientras mordía mi labio. Suspiré de nuevo para infundirme calma apenas colgué. Me apresuré a recoger mi bolso y mi abrigo que reposaba en el lindo perchero dorado al lado de la puerta.

.

.

.

Su cabello era un total espectáculo, era uno de los tantos fetiches que tenía. Cada parte del hombre que iba conduciendo mi Aston Martin negro era mi fetiche. Iba en la parte trasera del auto, y no podía despegar mi mirada de su hermoso cabello. De soslayo, me di cuenta que me miraba a través del espejo retrovisor. Le sonreí.

—Abre tu ventana —susurré, ahora mirándolo directo a sus ojos, que me hacían perder el hilo total de mis pensamientos. Sin decir nada, obedeció.

Regresé mi mirada a su cabello, que era aún más espectacular al viento. Era aún consciente de su mirada verde zafiro sobre mí, y las oleadas de fuego que desprendía de ellos; pero cada hebra que bailaba de manera distinta con el aire que entraba ferozmente y se lo desarreglaba todavía más, se llevó mi atención. El suave olor tan varonil y embriagante que viajó a través del corto trecho me nubló la mente por unos minutos, y casi no pude contenerme durante el largo camino que recorrimos hasta mi casa, ubicada en la parte más exclusiva de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Apenas llegamos, me quedé sentada en el cómodo asiento mientras me deleitaba mirando cómo sus andares tan gráciles lo conducían alrededor del carro hasta llegar a mi puerta, para abrirla tan caballerosamente como siempre. Coloqué mis dos pies juntos en el pavimento antes de alzar la mirada para rendirle de nuevo culto a su magnifico rostro. Me tendió la mano, la cual no objeté en recibirla; su contacto me estremeció, con la misma, o tal vez, con más intensidad que la primera vez.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flash Back**_

Jacob, mi anterior chófer y guardaespaldas, tuvo que renunciar porque su esposa no podía estar sola con el bebé que acababa de tener. Confié en su buen criterio para que me recomendara un remplazo, el cual no duró ni dos días. Supe que ese era un trabajo que tenía que hacer por mi cuenta.

Estaba agotada de estar recibiendo a cantidad de tipos que no me inspiraban la más mínima confianza. Uno tras otro iban pasando, siendo inmediatamente rechazados por mí.

—Siéntese, por favor —dije de manera agria, mirando desganadamente hacia la hoja de vida que tenía enfrente. Escuché cómo la silla ubicada en el otro lado de mi escritorio era movida de manera sutil y alguien la ocupaba con un sonido apagado en el cuero negro. Pasé rápidamente por su nombre, edad, estudio…. Me sorprendió que alguien tan bien preparado y sin ningún problema para entrar en el FBI viniera a pedir trabajo aquí, pero eso lo valoraba—. Muy bien, señor Cullen, me agrada que esté tan bien preparado, pero, cuénteme… —dije mientras levantaba mi cabeza para encararlo y encontrarme con el verdadero dios Eros **(1)**. No cabía duda de que los dioses del Olimpo lo habían mandado para mi satisfacción, placer y gusto—, ¿q-q-qué lo ha-hace venir a buscar est-t-te trabajo c-c-con su preparación?

Qué patética y estúpida. ¿Cómo era posible? Tartamudeé un poco, o mucho —depende de la perspectiva—, y me sonrojé al instante al ver cómo sus comisuras se elevaban para formar una hermosa sonrisa torcida.

_Pero, momento_. La razón vino a mí para darme un zape interno, lo cual lo agradecí. _¡Era la jefa, no me podía comportar así! _Con un gran esfuerzo, alcé mi mentón para seguir encarándolo y no derretirme en esa mirada tan llena de… de… un no sé qué, que lograba en mí, estragos irracionales.

—Quiero este trabajo.

Y con la encantadora voz ronca, suave, calmada y segura con la que me habló, se ganó por completo mi confianza. Además de ganarse mi cuerpo, mi corazón y mi todo con el brillo especial en sus ojos. Ese brillo lujurioso y divertido que saltaba hacia mí.

Un estremecimiento casi orgásmico recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sellamos el trato con un suave apretón de manos

_**Fin flash back**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ahora, se podía decir que llagaba al completo éxtasis con sentir sus manos sobre mi piel.

Sin dirigirle palabra alguna, traspasé el umbral de la puerta y me apresuré a llegar a mi habitación, donde los zapatos de tacón negros que traían puestos salieron de su sitio. Me saqué el vestido marrón que tanto me gustaba, junto con la pequeña ropa interior que llevaba, y me coloqué tan solo un delicado vestido blanco de algodón; que de mis brazos se deslizó, acariciando cada parte de mi piel a su paso. Me estremecí al imaginar que no era simple tela, sino sus manos.

—Cullen —grité con desesperación, sentándome cómodamente en mi sillón de cuero rojo sangre —mi preferido— ubicado en la parte opuesta a la gran cama—, ven ahora mismo —demandé, con todo el poder que salía de mi pecho. Crucé mis piernas, la derecha sobre la izquierda, solo para que el corto vestido blanco se alzara y dejara a la vista mis muslos.

En ese momento, cuando sentí cómo sus pasos se iban acercando, haciendo un sonido apagado en las escaleras, empecé a escuchar —no sé por qué carajos— en mi mente una canción de fondo: «I´m a man».

_**Now when I was a little boy,**_

_**At the age of five,**_

_**I had something in my pocket,**_

_**Keep a lot of folks alive**_

_**Now I'm a man,**_

_**Made twenty one**_

Y cada que sus pasos se acercaban, podía ser consciente de cómo su exquisito aroma llegaba lentamente a mis fosas nasales y se metía en mis entrañas para producir oleadas del más puro placer.

La canción, con sus notas malditamente sensuales, se colaba de paso por mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi mente volara. Imaginándome al hombre que estaba cada vez más cerca, haciéndome un show privado de strippers, paseando sus manos por su torso desnudo mientras cantaba, para después al momento del coro susurrarme con su deliciosa y ronca voz al oído…

_**You Know Baby,**_

_**We can have a lot of fun,**_

_**I'm a man,**_

_**I spell m-a-n… man**_

E incluso ya podía sentir su calor sobre mi piel desnuda. La necesidad de tenerlo, de poseerlo, me carcomía.

La canción aún seguía reproduciéndose en mi mente; el sonido de la batería y la guitarra eléctrica me hechizaban. No recordaba haberme aprendido la letra, pero al parecer mi cerebro tenía la partitura completa.

Se recostó petulante sobre el marco de la puerta de la habitación y me miró con aquellos ojos verdes llenos de lujuria. Me mordí el labio instintivamente; aquella única prenda que traía, me encendió. _¿Cómo se atrevía a venir sin camisa_? Pasó la lengua por el contorno de sus labios, tentándome.

_**All you pretty women,**_

_**Stand in line,**_

_**I can make love to you baby,**_

_**In an hour's time**_

_**I'm a man,**_

_**I spell m-a-n… man.**_

Sin poder contenerlo, mi pierna se deslizó y mi pie se estrelló contra el suave piso alfombrado. Era consciente del temblor en ellas, así como el de mis manos y el resto de mi cuerpo, menos mal que estaba sentada. Las abrí lo necesario y me recosté contra el espaldar del sillón, ofreciéndome por completo a él. Ofreciéndole el paraíso.

Alcé mi mano derecha, y con mi dedo índice hice señas para que se acercara, mientras que la izquierda la paseaba a lo largo de mis muslos. Él me miraba con una ceja alzada, lo conocía muy bien como para saber que se moría por tenerme al igual que yo a él. El rubor en sus mejillas y el bulto en sus pantalones lo delataban, pero el muy maldito quería torturarme.

_**I going black down,**_

_**To Kansas to**_

_**Bring back the second cousin,**_

_**Little John the conqueroo.**_

_**I'm a man,**_

_**I spell m-a-n… man.**_

Ok, si él quería jugar, le iba a mostrar cómo se hacía.

Cerré mis piernas, quitándole el privilegio de ver de primera mano mi sexo. En su cara se dibujó aquella sonrisa torcida, tan maligna que me enloquecía.

_**The line I shoot,**_

_**Will never miss,**_

_**The way I make love to 'em,**_

_**They can't resist.**_

_**I'm a man,**_

_**I spell m-a-n… man.**_

Su sonrisa socarrona no se perdió en ningún momento, así como sus ojos no se despegaron de los míos. No sé cómo, pero estaba segura que él también escuchaba en su mente la misma canción que yo en la mía. Los poros de su piel me lo gritaban. Las últimas notas de la canción se deslizaron por entre mis piernas, produciendo aún más humedad y excitación.

Por fin, después de un tiempo eterno, rompió el silencio en el que estábamos sumimos.

—Isabella, ¿me llamabas? —dijo, con su tono ronco tan malditamente sexy.

Él imbécil tenía muy en claro que cuando me llamaba por mi nombre completo me excitaba hasta el límite; solo lo usaba cuando estábamos en el culmen de la pasión. Aunque, era en parte mi culpa, solo le decía Cullen cuando me dejaba en el mismo centro del nirvana. Pero oírlo de sus labios en ese momento, no fue una buena idea. Mis piernas volvieron a flaquear, y tuve que eliminar por completo mi siguiente jugada. Muy bien, iba ganándome, pero no se lo iba a dejar muy fácil.

—Sí, Edward, pero para ti soy la "señorita Swan" —contesté en su mismo tono de voz, aunque un poco más calculador y autoritario. Al parecer lo notó, porque sonrió aún más y agachó su cabeza de forma respetuosa, y se enderezó en su sitio—. Tengo mucho calor —susurré, mientras me pasaba un dedo desde el cuello para terminar en la línea de división de mis senos, y gemí lo suficientemente alto para que él lo escuchara—. Me preguntaba, ya que la servidumbre está de vacaciones… —A pesar de que era mi chófer, a él nunca lo catalogaba como la servidumbre—. ¿Serías tan amable de traerme un vaso con agua? —Supe que tenía un punto a mi favor, sus ojos se volvieron negros y el bulto entre sus delgados pantalones blancos de algodón aumentó considerablemente. Me carcajeé bajito cuando sin decir palabra, dio media vuelta para ir por mi pedido.

Aproveché para meterme al cuarto de baño y rápidamente a la ducha de agua caliente; me solté el cabello, el agua bajaba eróticamente por cada curva de mi piel. Cerré los ojos, las gotas surcaban mi rostro, eché la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y el cálido líquido se deslizó por mi cuello, mis senos, mi cintura y mis muslos, hasta llegar y estrellarse delicadamente contra el suelo.

— ¿Por qué me torturas? —susurró a mi oído con voz aún más ronca. Salté de la sorpresa y suaves temblores de anticipación me recorrieron, gemí quedito.

—No pretendo hacerlo —respondí burlona, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por mi hombro, depositando un beso en el mismo. Su caricia continuó a lo largo de mi brazo y al final entrelazó nuestras manos. Con su mano libre me tomó de la cintura y estrelló mi espalda contra su pecho, logrando que mi trasero chocara con su erección, que a estas alturas estaba aún más notoria. Jadeé—. Pero al parecer tú sí quieres hacerlo.

En un camino que su lengua dibujó por mi columna, serpenteando por cada vertebra y llegando hasta la parte más baja de mi cintura, sus labios se pegaron a mi piel, devorándola en el acto. Los vellos de mi piel estaban completamente alertas, esperando para dispararse en cualquier momento.

—No, vida, ¿cómo crees? —rio, antes de apretar con sus dientes mi nalga derecha. Dolió, pero fue un dolor placentero; un dolor embriagante y exquisito. Mi espalda se arqueó como reacción, junto con un gritito involuntario salido de lo más profundo de mi pecho. Me tomé fuertemente del grifo cuando mi cuerpo se volvió hacia delante; tenía el temor de caerme. Mis piernas, que habían adquirido algo de fuerza, empezaban a debilitarse. Volvió a reír—. O tal vez sí. —Sus labios vibraron.

Sonreí maliciosamente, con la claridad de mi próximo ataque, planeado en las pocas milésimas de segundo de cordura. Me hice el cabello hacia un lado, y con el agua aún cayendo por mi cuerpo, me di vuelta para tomarlo de los hombros y hacer que se parara. Tomé entre mis dientes sus labios, para después pasar mi lengua sorbe ellos y besarlo. Cada vez que nuestras bocas se encontraban el mundo se volvía una completa bruma. Pasé mi índice por sus pectorales.

—Ve a darte una ducha de agua fría, mañana es un largo día —susurré aún contra sus labios. Bufó de frustración.

—Me vas a volver loco un día de estos, Bella. —Me reí burlescamente.

—Anda, ve. —Alejarme de él, y sobre todo, en el estado de excitación máximo en el que estaba (y no solo hablaba de él), me causaba un dolor insoportable. Estaba empezando a pensar seriamente si esto de dejarlo totalmente duro y no llegar a más era un castigo para él o para mí. Tenía mis venas masoquistas, pero sabía que al día siguiente me desquitaría. Le di una nalgada en su espectacular trasero cuando se dio la vuelta para ir por su ducha de agua helada, dejando la marca de mi mano mojada en su pantalón—. Te espero con el auto listo a las 7:30 am en punto —ordené, antes de verlo desaparecer por la puerta, con la mayoría del pantalón escurriendo.

Cuando entré en la habitación, nuevamente envuelta en una enorme toalla, sonreí al ver un vaso con agua junto a una rosa blanca en el tocador.

.

.

.

Desperté muy temprano a pesar de que era sábado, después de terminar de bañarme y secar mi piel, la humecté hasta la más recóndita parte con un aceite floral. Coloqué sobre mi cuerpo desnudo nada más que un delicado vestido de seda, que era del color de mi piel; a la vista de muchos podría pasar como desnuda, incluso mis pezones resaltaban sobre la fina tela. Me di media vuelta, y mi redondeado culo sobresalía también. La tela se amoldaba a mi cuerpo, justo como lo deseaba. El cabello me lo recogí en una simple coleta, y me maquillé solo lo suficiente para quedar lo más natural posible, sin olvidar el lápiz labial cereza que tanto 'nos fascinaba'.

Sonreí para mí ante el espejo, después de colocarme unos zapatos acordes al vestido —lo suficientemente cómodos para soportar los ajetreos— y un poco de perfume —«Historia de amor»—, y salí, colocándome mi abrigo negro.

Atravesamos la enorme ciudad de Nueva York a la velocidad que nos lo permitía el tráfico; estaba realmente ansiosa, no podía dejar de jugar con mis manos. Miradas felinas eran lanzadas de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor; sus enormes ojos me traspasaban. Era notorio el deseo en cada línea de sus pupilas, y de soslayo, en el reflejo pude ver que en las mías también.

—Por la siguiente calle a la derecha —susurré sensualmente, sin despegar mi mirada de la suya.

—Como ordene, 'señorita Swan'.

Lo de «señorita Swan» lo dijo en una manera incitadora. Sonreí. Un destello de completa alegría brilló también en sus ojos durante todo el trayecto.

— ¿Qué se supone que hacemos aquí? —preguntó confuso apenas llegamos, después de abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a salir.

—No preguntes —dije, mientras me quitaba el abrigo que me estorbaba. Estaba haciendo un calor impresionante, aunque el sol estaba oculto por unas finas y acolchonadas nubes. Sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente al verme de arriba abajo; sonreí, me encantaba que me mirara así. Él estaba con su traje negro perfectamente pulcro, además de unas gafas de sol que lo hacían ver hermoso y sexy—. Quítate ese saco y esa corbata. —Se la empezó a quitar obedientemente y yo le ayudé—. Solo sígueme —susurré sobre sus labios, donde le planté un corto beso.

—Buenos días, Erick —saludé al chico que era nuestro anfitrión este día, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y casi me desnuda con la mirada. Al mirar de reojo a Edward, que llamó mi atención con un gruñido, pude ver el rojo de su rostro debido a la rabia. Me reí internamente y lo tomé de la mano para calmarlo un poco.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan —dijo nervioso el chico, pero escucharlo de su parte no era igual que de los labios de Edward. En sus labios todo era mucho más genial y electrizante.

— ¿Me tiene todo listo, verdad?

—Sí, como usted ordenó. El parque esta completamente a su disposición y nadie más que ustedes y yo nos encontramos en el lugar.

—Ok, me parece más que perfecto. —Me emocioné, estaba a punto de ponerme a dar brinquitos de felicidad, justo como lo hacia la loca de Alice, mi mejor amiga y abogada, pero ante todo tenía que guardar la compostura. Me volteé para mirar a Edward y su cara de total desconcierto—. Elije, ¿cuál quieres primero? —Me miró sorprendido.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Rodé mis ojos.

—Elige en qué juego te quieres subir primero —dije en un tono que daba a entender que era obvio. Aún me miraba confuso—. Ok, te voy a dar tres opciones, tú eliges entre ellas. ¿Carritos chocones, laberinto de espejos o montaña rusa?

—Ah, mmmm, ¿carritos chocones?

—Debí suponerlo. —Emprendí mi marcha hasta donde, sabía a la perfección, estaba el juego—. Hombres y los carros —murmuré, pero sí que sería divertido.

—Bella, deberías dejar de ser tan coqueta —dijo muy cerca de mi oído mientras caminábamos—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir con ese tipo de vestidos a un lugar como este? —Me reí—. No le veo la gracia —dijo furioso entre dientes.

—Sabes perfectamente que no lo soy. —Le guiñé un ojo—. Me visto así para ti.

—Pero así —dijo señalando hacia mí con su mano—, solo te quiero ver yo.

—Deja ya de refunfuñar, cariño, y camina. —Esto iba a ser muy divertido. Rodó sus ojos—. Erick, apenas nos subamos y enciendas el juego, te vas a hacer tus cosas y no vuelves hasta dentro de una hora, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señorita. —Cómo me gustaba este chico, era tan obediente.

—Adelante, Edward, elige el carro de tu preferencia. —Le señalé el camino de entrada con la mano.

—Bella, ¿qué se supone estamos haciendo?, ¿a qué demonios me has traído aquí? —Lo miré mientras le sonreía con picardía. ¿Acaso no era obvio?

—Tú súbete. —Le di un pequeño empujón. Debí suponer que elegiría el negro, el cual estaba ubicado en el centro de la pista. Lo seguí casi pisando sus talones para subirme a su lado.

—Mmm hmm, y ahora —miré de soslayo, y Erick ya no estaba, entonces supe que había llegado mi momento—, pisa el acelerador y no dejes de presionarlo, ni tampoco dejes de mover el volante —susurré en su oído, mientras mordía ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja; de su boca salió un suave gruñido.

Tomó el volante y pisó el acelerador obedientemente. Seguí mordiendo su oreja, así como mis manos pasaban por su cuerpo, ambicionando más de aquella exquisita anatomía. Y mientras seguía en eso, nos estrellamos contra uno de los carros inmóviles. Nuestros cuerpos reaccionaron a la inercia, yéndose hacia delante. Reímos.

Edward movió el volante para seguir con la marcha. Llevé descaradamente —y con propiedad—, mi mano a su miembro, el cual ya se encontraba tan listo y tan duro como me fascinaba. Mordí mis labios, aquella necesidad que emanaba de cada poro de mi piel empezó a brotar con más intensidad. Otro choque, pero esta vez con el extremo de la pista, reímos nuevamente.

Aproveché los segundos de inmovilidad para colocarle el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de su cintura. _Eso lo mantendrá firme,_ pensé para mí, mientras pensaba en mis siguientes movimientos y desabrochaba sus pantalones para liberar al héroe que iba a apagar el fuego de la princesa. Nunca soñé con serlo, pero en ese momento era la princesa que estaba en manos del dragón, que me quemaba con el más infernal fuego y necesitaba a mi príncipe para salvarme.

Levantó un poco sus caderas y pude bajar con facilidad la prenda, incluido el bóxer, hasta sus muslos. Una gota de líquido pre-seminal brotó y la tomé con mis dedos. Él jadeó ante el contacto de mi mano y yo la llevé hasta mi boca. Relamí mis labios con glotonería.

— ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió esto, Bella? —susurró. Sus ojos, que ahora los había cerrado, y su cara de total placer, eran únicos. Sonreí ya contra su cuello, lo que lo hizo soltar otro gruñido. Recorrí con mis besos el contorno de su mandíbula hasta llegar a su boca para apoderarme de ella, con total necesidad de su aliento.

—Me vuelves loca —dije divertida. Mis manos no podían dejar de moverse por la longitud exquisita de su miembro; arriba y abajo, haciendo la mayor fricción. Cada centímetro de largo y ancho lo tomaba con mis manos con gran propiedad.

Me alcé lo suficiente el vestido para poder pararme y pasar mi pierna para quedar sentada sobre él, de tal manera que mi espalda chocó con su abdomen. El estrecho lugar no me impidió que lograra mi objetivo. Mi movimiento al sentarme sobre él, hizo que su pie pulsara el acelerador y nos estrelláramos de nuevo. Nuestros sexos chocaron con dureza, sentí cómo la longitud de su pene rozaba mi clítoris y mi entrada… Gemimos al unísono.

—Te dije que no dejaras el acelerador —gruñí. Sus labios estaban sobre mi cuello, donde lo sentí reír. Amaba tanto escuchar su risa. Mordió mi cuello con rudeza, más tarde tendría un moretón, pero eso en ese instante no me importó demasiado. Gemí por el placer que me provocó.

Sentí cómo a ciegas movía el volante con rumbo a otra dirección, mis manos se metieron como pudieron por entre su camisa blanca, delineando con devocióncada línea de su bien formado pecho. Arranqué los botones de su prenda de un solo movimiento y nos estrellamos de nuevo. Jadeamos mucho más fuerte por el contacto que produjo el choque; podía sentir cómo su enorme erección, que ahora estaba a mi espalda, se encontraba totalmente dura. No podía esperar a sentirlo dentro de mí.

Una de sus manos alzó aún más mi vestido, que había deslizado hasta enrollarlo y ajustarlo en mi cintura; instantes después, pasó sus dedos por mi clítoris, logrando que mi espalda se arqueara y me apoyara en él.

Alejé su mano del volante, guiándola por mi cuerpo. Masajeó con gran experiencia mis montes; su toque y la fricción de la seda lograron que mis pezones quedaran aún más erectos. Tomé las riendas del volante y lo giré para tomar otra dirección. Me apoyé en él con una mano, mientras me ponía en pie y con la otra tomaba a mi príncipe, guiándolo. De una estocada firme y certera, lo conduje por el punto que nos fundía en uno solo. El movimiento hizo que nuevamente presionara con fuerza el acelerador y nos estrelláramos; parecía que con ese golpe hubiera entrado aún más, hasta rincones inexplorados.

—Ahhh, Edward. —Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía junto a él.

—Hmmm, Bella. —Llevé una de mis manos temblorosas a su cabello, necesitaba enredar mis dedos en él.

A estas alturas todo mi cuerpo temblaba por la sensibilidad. En el estrecho e incómodo lugar, me tomó de las caderas para guiarme arriba y abajo y en círculos; en los cuales la punta de su miembro no desaprovechó para buscar mi punto más sensible. Explorando con gran decisión.

—No sueltes el acelerador —ordené con dificultad, sin poder abrir mis ojos por el inmenso placer que estaba sintiendo.

Aún a oscuras y con la pequeña parte de mi cerebro que no estaba concentrada en las fuertes estocadas y las oleadas de calor que cada arremetida producía en mi bajo vientre, seguí moviendo el volante. Otro estrellón, otra estocada fuerte; salvaje y profunda.

Las paredes de mi vagina se contrajeron un poco más, adorando la sensación de sentirlo entrar y salir; incluso cada vez se hidrataban más, gozaban de la sensación de sentir la estructura y cada poro. La humedad lograba que cada vena se sintiera aún con más intensidad… Era incomparable. En ese momento la inercia se convirtió en mi mejor aliada.

Seis estocadas en el pequeño espacio, junto con tres nuevos estrellones lograron que poco a poco el fuego se aumentara, logrando que mis paredes vaginales se contrajeran hasta límites grandiosos. Límites que no sabía que se podía. Mi cabeza aún permanecía hacia atrás disfrutando de cada arremetida.

—Cullen –grité, sintiendo cómo el exquisito orgasmo se desataba en mi interior aún con el carrito en movimiento y disfrutando del éxtasis. Después de dos estocadas más, Edward jadeó.

—Isabella —gruñó fuertemente llegando también al éxtasis, llenándome con su esencia.

Temblamos y jadeamos al sentir cómo el carrito se estrellaba una última vez… produciendo una última estocada, antes de quedar junto con nosotros en completo reposo.

Nos quedamos no sé por cuánto tiempo en esa posición, él todavía dentro de mí, y mi espalda contra su pecho. Sus labios dejaron dulces besos sobre mi hombro, mientras sus manos acariciaban mi vientre.

Mis piernas estaban agarrotadas, casi no las podía liberar. Él me ayudó un poco y me coloqué a su lado, separando nuestros sexos. Sentí el vacío en mi interior; sentí aún más su ausencia.

Sin darme tiempo de respirar, y dándose solo el tiempo de deshacerse del cinturón que lo aprisionaba, se abalanzó sobre mí, atrapando mi boca en un voraz beso. Mis manos se enredaron inmediatamente en su cabello, mientras las suyas acariciaban mi espalda. Su lengua recorrió cada parte de mis labios, para entrar enseguida en una danza contemporánea con mi lengua.

—Ya probamos la inercia —succionó mi labio superior, mordiéndolo a su paso—, y me encantó. Pero… —abrimos al mismo tiempo nuestros ojos y estrellamos nuestras miradas. Mordió también mi labio inferior—, ahora quiero probar la adrenalina mientras me fundo en ti. —Me relamí los labios y reí junto a él, ante la expectativa de inaugurar la montaña rusa.

* * *

**(1) Era el dios primordial responsable de la atracción sexual, el amor y el sexo, venerado también como un dios de la fertilidad.**

**Canción usada en medio de la historia: I'm a Man - Black Strobe**

* * *

**BR Ariana Mendoza**

**Gracias nena por ayudarme y acompañarme en cada locura . te amo mi preciosa hijita.**

* * *

**OK, hasta aquí llego por el momento ** ¿Que les pareció? ¿Algún comentario, tomatazo, insulto? :P espero de todo corazón les haya gustado.**

**Y antes de despedirme quiero agradecer a: BarbyBells, alex—hds, Kriss21, I'm still daddy's Little girl, Duhkha, liduvina, Sereny's Cullen, Karina Masen, anamart05, Dani Meneses y alguien anónimo ^^ por sus hermosos comentarios, a los 38 favoritos y 19 follows de verdad UAU, me agrada que les haya gustado y a quien voto por mi también MUCHAS GRACIAS; el contar con su apoyo es de suma importancia porque esto es para ustedes.**

**Bien, por ahora me despido. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo asi que pronto lo actualizare :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**BEIJOS**

**MERCE**


	2. Adrenalina

_**Hola, les doy la bienvenida a este capítulo, espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2 — Adrenalina**_

Estábamos frente a la imponente montaña rusa que contaba con 95 metros de altitud, 950 metros de longitud y una velocidad máxima de 190 kilómetros por hora. No supe porque los números estuvieron tan claros en mi cabeza, si solo los estudié por un momento en la información que Jessica me pasó; recorrí con mi mirada la porción de aparato que me era permitido ver y debo admitir que me causó mucho temor.

Desde muy pequeña el miedo a las alturas, y a cualquier cosa que implicara riesgo, estuvo presente en mi pecho, mis padres nunca me dejaban hacerlas, con el temor de que me pudiera lastimar, por eso también creo que soy patosa.

Pero no había alquilado todo este sitio para dejarme vencer por el miedo, ¿verdad? Lo alquilé para disfrutar del placer que cada juego pudiera generar en nosotros. Sentí como Edward me abrazaba por la espalda y besaba delicadamente el hueco en mi cuello.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? —susurró Edward a mi oído, teniendo en claro todos mis temores, él era consciente de que mi pánico a esos aparatos me sobrepasaba. Su aliento en mi cuello me causó un hormigueo desde mi oreja hasta pasar por toda mi espalda; por un momento se me nubló cualquier tipo de pensamiento.

—Sí. —Respondí en un simple murmullo, pero mi mente solo la ocupaba él, por lo que no terminaba de ser consciente de lo que iba a hacer.

—¿Qué demonios perversos cruzan por esa mente loca tuya, Bella? ¿Cómo piensas que vamos a…? —coloqué uno de mis dedos en sus deliciosos y rellenos labios, volteándome para encararlo, los besé con delicadeza, pasando mi mano descaradamente por su pecho desnudo, su camisa había quedado totalmente abierta luego de que mandara a volar los botones hace unos momentos, y antes de que pudiera profundizarlo me alejé con una sonrisa y un bufido de frustración por su parte.

—Déjamelo todo a mí, querido. —Sin más me voltee a ver a Erick, quien nos había seguido pacientemente—. Por favor, colócanos los micrófonos y los audífonos. —Ordené al chico que ya me había caído bastante bien, era realmente alguien muy discreto, no nos miraba raro ni nada por el estilo, solo se ocupaba de cumplir con lo que le pedía y después de eso no tenía ni ojos ni oídos para más. Hice la nota mental de darle una buena propina, se lo merecía.

Sentí como Edward, que en ese momento me tenía abrazada por la espalda, se tensaba un poco, sinónimo de su frustración al no saber cómo lo íbamos a hacer.

—Como mande señorita —se acercó hacia mí, dispuesto a colocarme el aparato, pero tan pronto Edward se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer saltó en su sitio, colocándose en medio del chico y de mí. La furia se veía reflejada en su rostro, la vena sobresaliente en su frente lo delataba y el temblor de su cuerpo era evidente en sus manos. ¿Estaba celoso? Me reí bajito ante eso, amaba que se mostrara tan territorial.

—Yo se lo coloco, sé muy bien cómo hacerlo —anunció, quitándole de las manos los aparatos y no de una manera muy cortés—. ¿De qué te ríes? —reclamó cuando ya estaba con su mano en el escote de mi vestido, tocándome muy descaradamente los pechos.

—De nada. Me encanta cuando me tocas así —estábamos tan cerca que disimuladamente pasé mi mano por su entrepierna. Sonrió antes de guiñarme un ojo y darme un rápido beso.

Cuando ya estábamos con nuestros micrófonos y audífonos puestos nos subimos, cada uno en su puesto, uno al lado del otro y Erick se encargó de asegurarnos con el chaleco a presión a nuestros asientos. Edward seguía celoso y nada pudo hacer con respecto a que Erick me rosara de vez en cuando para asegurarme, solo podía ver como su rostro se ponía más rojo debido al coraje.

Fue en ese momento en el que la realidad me golpeó; el miedo y la expectativa estaban corriendo por todo mi cuerpo, la adrenalina definitivamente empezaba a actuar.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —susurró Edward.

Lo escuché fuerte y claro en mi oído. Lo había pensado bien, el ruido del tren haciendo fricción con el hierro del carril de la montaña rusa sería muy estridente y los micrófonos y los audífonos jugaban un papel muy importante para hacer lo que tenía planeado. Me quedé por un momento paralizada, agarrada fuertemente a los tubos del chaleco.

Respiré profundo y tragué en seco antes de regresar mi vista hacia él. Le sonreí.

—Sí, estoy bien —dije, no muy segura de mis palabras. Pero ya estaba aquí y no había vuelta de hoja. Desvié mi vista hacia Erick, quien ya estaba en el mando de la montaña rusa, esperando mis instrucciones. Con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza le indiqué que empezara.

El tren empezó lentamente a moverse, cerré los ojos y me apreté con más fuerza a mi asiento, temerosa de que en algún momento me fuera a caer. La gran y fuerte mano de Edward se hizo presente en mi pierna desnuda, la electricidad que su toque me produjo, me llenó de una sensación de placer y confort. Sonreí y lo encaré.

—Ya estoy mejor —murmuré a través del micrófono mientras el tren iba aumentando velocidad, dio un pequeño subidón para volver a bajar.

En mi estómago se produjo una especie de vacío burbujeante, que mezclado con el rose de la mano de Edward mandó descargas a mi intimidad. El inicio no estaba para nada mal, sonreí, pero esta vez con sinceridad.

—¿Qué pretendes que hagamos con esto? —susurró, su voz sensual y ronca surcó cada curva de mi cuerpo.

—Sexo oral, Edward —dije de regreso. Mientras íbamos tomando más velocidad.

—Mmm, muy interesante. —Me provocó. Me sonrojé, no lo hacía muy a menudo, pero la situación me estaba poniendo muy caliente, quería tocarlo, pero el hecho de que me era imposible, incluso para retractarme, lograba que mi organismo ardiera. —¿Te acuerdas, Bella de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos? —su voz ronca llegó en susurros a mi oído, en un principio estaba decidida a tomar la iniciativa, ¡por Dios!, yo era la de la idea de esto, pero al parecer me quedé mucho tiempo callada, estaba segura que Edward lo hizo para distraerme de alguna manera, porque mi cuerpo empezó a tiritar no solo de miedo, sino también por la fricción más insistente del hierro, al aumentar la velocidad para tomar impulso y empezar a subir una inmensa colina, por lo menos a mí me parecía inmensa, esta vez el pánico empezó a abrirse paso en mi pecho, mi respiración empezó a ser jadeante y no quería ni imaginar las que se venían, pero inmediatamente, el recuerdo de aquella primera vez abrazó todos mis sentidos.

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Llevaba más de dos meses provocándolo, con vestidos cortos, cruzadas de pierna indecentes, sonrisillas a través del espejo retrovisor, me mordía más de la cuenta el labio, a sabiendas de que eso le gustaba, porque había visto, disimuladamente, como se tensaba cuando hacia aquello. Pero llegó un día en el que paró sorpresivamente el auto en medio de una avenida. Me sorprendí por su acción y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, deteniendo mis coqueteos cuando lo vi bajarse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, creí que alguien nos estaba siguiendo o quizá se desinfló un neumático, pero sin tener tiempo a plantearme más teorías, la puerta trasera (opuesta al lado donde me encontraba), fue abierta y por esa misma se subió él. Se sentó a mi lado y con el mando colocó seguro a todas las puertas del auto.

—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —pregunté entre furiosa, excitada y sorprendida.

—Eso mismo le pregunto yo a usted, señorita Swan. —dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos, con un brillo lleno de fuego en sus pupilas. Sus manos tomaron con pericia mis piernas y se acercó un poco más.

—Yo… —sin darme tiempo a más sentí como sus labios succionar los míos. No lo pensé dos veces y enredé mis manos en su cabello, entregándome por completo a ese beso devorador. Sus labios se movían en sincronía con los míos e inmediatamente nuestras lenguas iniciaron una danza frenética. Su cuerpo presionó el mío hasta que mi espalda tocó el suave asiento de cuero. Mi cadera se elevó, golosa por sentirlo y vaya sorpresa me llevé, su excitación estaba en ascenso, endureciéndose a cada intercambio de besos.

Jadeé sobre sus labios al sentirlo, su boca descendió por mi quijada, hasta mi cuello, donde succionó tan fuerte que me dejó una marca, pero eso en ese momento no me importó, porque empezó a restregarse contra mi entrepierna, haciendo que la tela de mis pequeñas bragas, con su movimiento, friccionaran tortuosamente a mi clítoris bastante hinchado.

**Fin del Flashback**

**.**

**.**

—¿Recuerdas cómo me tenías, Bella? —La voz insistente de Edward en mi oído me trajo de nuevo al presente. Claro que lo recordaba, ¿cómo no hacerlo?—. Llevabas un vestido demasiado corto, rojo, mis manos se metieron por debajo ese insulto de tela y tomaron y amasaron tu delicioso trasero.

—Edward. —jadeé, casi sin aliento, en el momento en el que el tren casi terminaba su tortuoso asenso el vértigo me abrazó.

—Bella. —susurró ronco de regreso.

—Quiero tocarte… imagíname tocándote, Edward. —Empecé a hablar precipitadamente. La mano de Edward tomó la mía, con fuerza, haciéndome saber que estaba ahí—. Mis manos se cuelan por tu camisa, acarician tu espalda. —Cerré los ojos, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, imaginándome lo que estaba diciendo, concentrándome en mis palabras—. ¡Oh, Edward! Tu espalda…, amo cuando tus músculos se tensionan y se relajan al mismo tiempo ante mi toque. —Un jadeo gutural venido desde lo más hondo de su pecho retumbó en mi oído, logrando que una sensación de placer fuera emitida en ondas fuertes hasta mi centro—. Imagíname besando cada uno de tus lunares exquisitos, hago un camino con mi lengua…

—¡Dios, Bella! Te necesito… Bella… —en el momento en el que el tren llegó a la parte más alta y con una velocidad vertiginosa empezó a descender, el tiempo por un momento pareció detenerse, sentí que me salía de mi asiento y un vacío gigante se apoderó de mi estómago, vacío que logró hacerme apretar mis manos en torno al chaleco y a la mano de Edward mientras cerraba los ojos para dejar escapar un grito de impresión. En ese momento, mi mente, mis pensamientos, involuntariamente se volcaron a seguir recordando aquella primera vez, olvidándose por completo de la turbación a la que estaba siendo sometida mientras caía…

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

No sé en qué momento Edward me había liberado y había conducido hasta la casa, ni bien llegamos, sin estacionar bien el auto, se bajó y abrió la puerta trasera de manera brusca, solté una risita boba ante su afán y la verdad es que yo también lo tenía, pero no quería aceptarlo, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando este momento.

Me bajé y sin darme tiempo a parame, ya me tenía cargada, obligándome a enroscar mis piernas a su alrededor, por un momento me aprisionó contra el auto y al siguiente ya nos encontrábamos chocándonos con las paredes del interior de la casa, dando tumbos torpes en busca del camino hasta mi habitación mientras nos besábamos desaforadamente.

**Fin del Flashback**

**.**

**.**

Las imágenes de los recuerdos iban a velocidad luz en mi mente, no sé si se debía a que me sentía tan caliente que quería llegar ya al meollo de asunto o a que el tren había empezado con una velocidad increíble a dar vueltas, subidas y bajadas, haciendo que el viento me golpeara bruscamente, colándose entre mi cabello y mandando mechones traviesos (que se habían suelto de la coleta), hacia mi rostro, mientras la presión en mi cuerpo aumentaba.

—Edward. —Gruñí.

—Bella, siente como arranco la ropa de tu cuerpo, eres tan hermosa, mis manos tocan y amasan cada una de tus curvas, succiono tus pechos, extremadamente deliciosos. —En ese momento el miedo quedó relegado al olvido, la voz exquisita de Edward me aislaba. Quise moverme, buscando alguna especie de rose con el aparato que me tenía aprisionada y lo hice, pero la voz ronca de Edward me lo impidió—. No Bella, no te muevas, solo imagina y siénteme. —Bufé de frustración y abrí de sopetón los ojos para verlo.

Me gustaba mantener las cosas bajo mi control, pero ahora Edward y yo estábamos en igual de condiciones, ninguno tenía más poder sobre el otro, los dos estábamos atados y deseosos de caricias y de una liberación que sentía acrecentarse en mi vientre. El cabello cobre de Edward se entregaba completamente al viento, me robó en ese instante más de un jadeo, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sonrió, se veía malditamente sexy, sus mejillas sonrosadas y la lujuria en sus ojos…

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Edward me tumbó sobre la cama. Para ese momento las ropas habían desaparecido y tenía una vista celestial de su bien formado cuerpo, los pocos vellos de su torso me invitaban a jugar con ellos. Relamí mis labios sin siquiera bajar más mi mirada, me coloqué rápidamente en rodillas para tomarlo del cuello, halarlo y empezar a besarlo, pero esta vez con delicadeza y sin afán.

Sus labios se sentían exquisitos y dulces, era como si llevara probándolos toda mi vida y no solo unos instantes, me eran tan familiares. Su recorrer lento por mi cuerpo empezó, humedeció ligeramente sus labios mientras me sonreía de manera torcida y en compañía de su lengua empezó a zigzaguear por mi cuello hasta llegar a la cúspide de mis senos, en los cuales su lengua hizo un primoroso trabajo, lamiendo, succionando, amoldando… Por momentos, sentía como sus dientes se unían y mordisqueaban aquí y allá, erizándome aún más.

Caí en un suave rebote sobre el colchón entregándome completamente a su adoración.

**Fin del Flashback**

**.**

**.**

—Entro en ti, Bella… ¡Oh, Dios!, estás tan apretada… —me lo dijo sin dejar de mirarme, las palabras le salieron pesadas y roncas… y yo no podía decir nada, me dedicaba únicamente a imaginármelo, entrando y saliendo, de manera lenta, haciéndome sentir cada parte de su masculinidad, hasta que en el último segundo entraba duro y fuerte, llenándome por completo, sintiendo como golpeaba con dureza mi interior para volver a salir y entrar de la misma manera parsimoniosa. Desvié mi vista y cerré los ojos, arqueando involuntariamente mi espalda y tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, solo lo que las ataduras me lo permitían.

—Más rápido Edward… —logré decir entre los jadeos desesperados de mi pecho.

—Sí, Bella, entro en ti rápido y fuerte, tus paredes me encierran… —su mano apretó un poco más a la mía.

—Envuelvo mis piernas en tu cintura y te acerco más a mí. Siente, Edward, siente como te envuelvo, como te aprisiono… Ah… golpeas enérgicamente y te detengo por un instante para moverme en círculos. ¿Me sientes? Siento cada parte de ti… Ahh… Cullen…

Y es en ese momento en el que no puedo aguantar más y exploto. Un subidón directo al cielo, que me deja flotando por un instante y luego me viene un vacío extraño y delicioso a la boca del estómago, que pasa al bajo vientre, me envuelve de satisfacción y alegría. Siento un cosquilleo que me obliga a soltar carcajadas y lo hago, me río a carcajada limpia, sintiéndome en el paraíso. Me desmadejo totalmente en ese asiento y agradezco que esté firmemente asegurada, porque me siento como gelatina.

Edward ni siquiera me ha tocado, más allá de pequeños roses en mi pierna y su mano firmemente tomada con la mía. El tren en la montaña rusa sigue su curso, dando las últimas dos vueltas para subir unos metros y bajar rápidamente, pero yo ya no soy consciente de ello, el orgasmo ha dejado mis sentidos totalmente nublados.

—Bella… —escucho su susurro suplicante en la lejanía, me limito a sonreír.

Mi respiración se va normalizando mientras el tren se va deteniendo y cuando lo hace totalmente, nuestros cuerpos se van hacia adelante y el silencio reina por unos instantes, silencio en el que a mi mente la invade una sola idea: hacerlo de nuevo. Hasta que finalmente escucho fuerte y claro un gruñido en mi oído que me hace abrir los ojos.

—Bella, te recomiendo que corras, porque apenas esté liberado de estas ataduras voy a follarte sin compasión… —río por lo bajo y lo miro, por supuesto él me escucha aunque nuestros oídos estén tapados, su risa es mezcla de diversión, frustración, insatisfacción, lujuria y excitación.

—No creo que pueda correr mucho en el estado en que me encuentro, mejor te digo cual es nuestra siguiente parada, así nos ahorramos energías de persecuciones y las empleamos en otras cosas. —Mi voz seductora no sale como la planeo, pero creo que a oídos de Edward llegó con el propósito deseado porque gruñe de deseo—. La reflexión es nuestro siguiente destino.

* * *

_**Gracias infinitas a Sol Cullen por su ayuda y consejos, al igual que a Vicko por sus consejos.**_

* * *

_**Bien ¿Qué les pareció? :3 sé que dije que iba a empezar a actualizar mi otro fic, pero realmente no he encontrado inspiración para continuarlo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Y agradezco enormemente los reviews, favoritos y alertas a la historia.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Merce**_


	3. Reflexión

**Hola, bienvenidos.**

**Música usada en el capítulo, que pido la coloquen cuando vean el numerito :3 solo si quieren, claro está, para ambientar la escena. Aumenten el youtube al inicio. **

**1. Highway to Hell — AC/DC : /watch?v=qKggnBh2Mdw**

**2. End of Day — ****Blue Foundatio****n : /watch?v=fk00lkHg0JE**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 — Reflexión**

Edward no estaba bromeando, apenas Erick nos desató, se lanzó a tomarme en brazos, directamente del asiento. Mandó a volar los audífonos y micrófonos mientras de mi garganta salían ligeras risitas, viendo el desespero en sus actos. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello para acercarlo y devorar sus labios.

—Así que vas a follarme sin compasión ¿Eh? —Lo provoqué, mordiendo su labio inferior juguetonamente. No dijo nada, con paso apresurado caminó hasta el laberinto de espejos.

—Hey, hey, Edward, detente un momento —le dije cuando hubimos llegado a la puerta de entrada.

—Bella, no estoy para más juegos. —Gruñó sobre mi cuello. Sonreí mientras me apartaba y me bajaba de sus brazos para luego abrazarme posesivamente, acercándome a su cuerpo, haciéndome sentir la dureza de su entrepierna. Tomé su cabello entre mis dedos y lo besé ferozmente, antes de apartarme definitivamente.

—Pues yo sí —dije, fuerte y claro, mientras me escapaba de sus manos en mi cintura y empezaba a correr hacia dentro. Me paré unos metros más allá para ver que Edward se había quedado petrificado en su sitio.

—Hey, guapo —grité con una sonrisa jugando en mis labios, llamando su atención. Cuando hubo conectado sus hermosos e hipnotizantes ojos con los míos, le mandé un beso volado. Su mirada y su expresión de total desconcierto me hicieron pegar una carcajada—. Si, tú, ¿qué esperas para alcanzarme y hacer realidad tu promesa? —sonrió y sus ojos esta vez se iluminaron con un brillo divertido y perverso, que realmente me dio miedo cuando con dos zancadas casi me alcanza.

Logré escabullirme, pero estaba segura de que me estaba dando tiempo para correr, con la risa histérica en la que estaba sumida las piernas me fallaban.

Miré para todos lados, encontrando mi reflejo en cada espejo que me rodeaba, la imagen de esa mujer no parecí ser yo, mi expresión entre divertida y excitada, con los ojos ardiendo en un brillo devastador. Dejé de pensar y de verme en los espejos, sentía que debía seguir corriendo.

Estaba perdida. Mi respiración agitada y la adrenalina que aún corría por mis venas me hacían moverme de un lado para otro.

—Bella. —Escuché a su voz gutural muy cerca de donde estaba.

—No me vas a alcanzar, macho en celo —grité antes de soltar una carcajada, con el firme propósito de que descubriera donde estaba, pero por otro lado quería seguir escapando, esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más interesante.

Cuando encontré por donde seguir huyendo me lo encontré de frente, reflejado en los espejos, Edward's incontables me miraban desde el otro lado, con esos ojos ardientes, cargados de deseo.

Cerré mis piernas por puro auto reflejo, sintiéndome nuevamente húmeda; moví un poco mis muslos para causar un poco de fricción, la que tanto necesitaba. Me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos.

—No tuve que alcanzarte, querida —murmuró. Sus labios moviéndose tan sincronizada-mente para articular esas palabras se veían tan provocativos, que verlo en tantos reflejos me causó una oleada de calor intensa, más intensa de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar.

Nunca me habían interesado las orgias, ni en mis más alocados sueños pervertidos lo había imaginado, pero verlo reflejado en tantas partes… mi mente se alucinó con la idea de tener a todas esas manos perfectas, todos esos labios sobre mi cuerpo, mientras cada uno me devoraba y mis manos avariciosas queriendo tocar todo a la vez, pasando mis dedos por su pecho tan masculino. Estaba segura de que si hubiera la posibilidad de clonar a Edward, me volvería una adicta a las orgias, como lo estaba empezado imaginar en este momento.

Edward rió con malicia desde el reflejo, con esa arrebatadora sonrisa torcida, mientras se llevaba una mano a su hincada erección y empezaba a masajear el bulto sobresaliente en su pantalón. Jadee, quedándome sin aire por un momento. Sus dedos deshicieron el botón y con gran lentitud empezaron a bajar la cremallera, solo lo justo para poder apreciar como al ser liberado, el bulto se notaba claramente mucho más grande sobre la delgada tela de la ropa interior. Me mordí el labio.

—¿Querías jugar, Bella? —estaba totalmente quieta en mi sitio, sin tener ni poder decir nada. Sus manos subieron sensualmente por su torso, acariciando sus pectorales marcados y bien trabajados. Buscó rápidamente en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacando enseguida su celular, me guiño uno de sus ojos y jugueteó rápidamente con las teclas para segundos después colocar una canción (1), que llegó en ondas seductoras hasta mis oídos y se mezcló en mi cuerpo. La reconocí de inmediato, era Highway to Hell.

Colocó el aparato en el piso mientras se daba la vuelta para hacerme apreciar su redondeado trasero, mientras lo contoneaba al son de la batería, haciendo un striptease para mí. Se quitó de un solo movimiento de hombros la camisa la cual se deslizó con lentitud por su espalda, y de un momento a otro dejó libres a mi vista sus musculosos brazos.

—Ahora es mi turno, es mi momento de jugar. —Empecé a dar vueltas en mi sitio, sintiéndome ansiosa por encontrar al Edward real y tocarlo, sentía que iba a enloquecer. Me acerqué al espejó y reflejo más próximo y empecé a pasear mis dedos por el cristal, imaginándome que su duro cuerpo estaba bajo mis yemas. Del otro lado del espejo se dio la vuelta y me encaró, sonriendo triunfal al ver lo que estaba ocasionando en mí.

—No me tortures. —susurré quedito, pero al parecer me escuchó porque su sonrisa se ensanchó para inmediatamente después regresar la labor a su entrepierna.

—Sé que te gusta mantener el control de las cosas —paseaba su mano por el contorno de los músculos de su pecho, incitándome y mordiéndose el labio—, pero esta vez está en tu contra. Te deseo, Bella, me muero por enterrarme en ti, por sentir como me envuelves, tocar tu cuerpo mientras se funde con el mío, besarte desaforadamente y a la vez con lentitud, demostrándote todo lo que siento. —Jadeó junto conmigo—. Pero quiero verte, quiero ver cómo te vuelves loca, tan loca como me vuelves tú a mí cada vez que juegas conmigo. —No pude pronunciar palabra alguna porque siguió masajeándose, mientras mis ojos se perdían entre sus manos y mi mente volaba hacia miles de imágenes, tocándolo, besándolo, mordiéndolo… —Eres mi camino al infierno y al paraíso al mismo tiempo, Bella —gruñó por lo bajo. En un momento inesperado se bajó el pantalón, se deshizo de zapatos y calcetines, y de una patada los hizo a un lado. Sus piernas, totalmente trabajadas y espectaculares me llamaban a recorrerlas con mi boca, mis dedos, mis pechos… el sonido de la guitarra eléctrica hacia estragos.

**"Highway to Hell**

**Highway to Hell**

**Highway to Hell**

**Highway to Hell"**

Me llevé una mano hasta la boca, humedecí dos de mis dedos y empecé un camino húmedo desde el contorno de mis labios, imaginando que eran los labios de Edward, los hice serpentear por mi barbilla, mi cuello hasta llegar a mi seno izquierdo para empezarlo a masajear sobre el vestido.

Edward por unos momentos más siguió con su labor, mientras me miraba deseoso antes de empezar a jugar con el elástico de su bóxer.

—¿Quieres venir y quitarme este estorbo, Bella? —asentí lentamente, entregándome totalmente a lo que él dispusiera de mí, era la primera vez que lo hacía, porque no podía llevarle la contra, no me sentía con la fortaleza suficiente, lo necesitaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a acceder a todo lo que me pidiera.

Con mi cuerpo totalmente caliente me apegué más al frio vidrio, logrando que esa temperatura me hiciera ruinas, mis pezones se endurecieron más, marcándose contra la tela del vestido y estrellándose contra el cristal. Rió con perversidad y él mismo se deshizo de su calzoncillo, haciendo que su pene saltara totalmente libre.

—Mira Bella, mira como me tienes. —No hacía falta que me dijera que lo mirara, mis ojos estaba totalmente abiertos, viendo cómo masajeaba con lentitud toda la extensión de su dotada masculinidad, arriba y abajo, desde la punta roma hasta la base donde apretaba ligeramente. Mi mano apenas alzaba a tomarlo, pero él lograba enroscarlo todo, con su inmensa mano celestial.

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo de placer, mientras en su frente se formaban unas arrugas. Me di la vuelta, apegando completamente la espalda contra la superficie del espejo, con mis ojos muy abiertos viendo cómo se reflejaba en incontables partes su escultural cuerpo. pasó la lengua por sus labios y mi voz salió suplicante

—Edward. —Casi grité, su sonrisa volvió, aún más ancha que antes y alzó la cabeza para mirarme.

—Ahora la que me tiene que encontrar eres tú. —dijo con la voz tan ronca que tuve que cerrar los ojos por un momento y tragar en seco. Las piernas me temblaban mientras me llenaba de fuerza y me paseaba por el lugar, tocando titubeante los espejos, tratando de encontrar al verdadero Edward. Pero el deseo me estaba volviendo tan débil que mis intentos eran en vano, cerré los ojos, bajando la cabeza y apoyando una mano en el espejo, totalmente jadeante. Sentí mis mejillas totalmente encendidas y mi labio hinchado por la fuerza de mis dientes al morderlo.

Abrí los ojos, encontrándomelo nuevamente en el reflejo, masajeando su erección mientras me miraba con ojos llenos de fuego. Mi mano por instinto se fue a mi intimidad, intentando mitigar el deseo de fricción que me inundaba. Cerré los ojos nuevamente ante el contacto mientras imaginaba que era Edward quien me tocaba.

—Bella —gruñó muy cerca de mi oído, mientras sentía como con ferocidad me estrellaba contra el espejo y pegaba su pecho a mi espalda. Pude sentirlo entrillándose contra mis nalgas. (2) En ese momento una nueva melodía se hizo escuchar, End of Day. Con sus sensuales notas me empecé a rozar en el cuerpo de él—. Por más que quiera, por más que lo intente, no soy tan fuerte como tú, no puedo resistir ver que te tocas de esa forma, y no correr a ser yo el que reemplace ese tacto.

—No quiero que seas fuerte, solo quiero que te rindas, me muero por tocarte, Edward, no más juegos —murmuré contra el espejo, dejando de masajearme, en esa posición era casi imposible lograr mantener mi mano entre el espejo y mi cuerpo. Sus manos se colaron bajo mi vestido y empezaron a subirlo con lentitud, el rose de la tela era torturante. Pero sonreí triunfante por obtener lo que más deseaba.

—Tu cuerpo es exquisito, amo saborearlo y tocarlo con lentitud, apreciando cada curva, cada poro, sintiendo como los pequeños bellitos que te cubren se erizan ante mí contacto. Bella, abre los ojos y mírate. —Ordenó, y no pude refutar nada.

Al abrirlos con los primero que me encontré fue con mis propios ojos, pupilas totalmente dilatadas, labios rojos e hinchados, mejillas sonrosadas, pelo enmarañado… pero inmediatamente él se robó toda mi atención. Me observaba desde el espejo, totalmente deseoso.

—Eres hermosa Bella, y me vuelves loco —dijo bajito. Me quitó por completo el vestido y pude sentir el frio del cristal sobre mi piel, logrando que la temperatura mandara un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo. Besó y lamió toda la extensión de mi espalda, con sus manos masajeando mis pechos, haciendo suaves círculos en mis pezones, mientras las mías estaban sobre el espejo, tratando de sostenerme para no caer. Mis piernas a estas alturas estaban como gelatina.

Cerré los ojos y de repente sentí como tomaba una de mis piernas y la alzaba mientras con a otra mano me sostenía fuertemente de la cintura para de una fuerte estocada penetrare.

**"And I will find a home**

**Because we love till the end**

**We love till the end of the day**

**Of the day"**

Grité, de placer y de la impresión, pero más, de placer… lo necesitaba a sobremanera y sentirlo finalmente dentro era espectacular. Su cálida piel en contacto con la mía, mientras el sudor de nuestros cuerpos se mezclaba. Sus movimientos empezaron a ser más demandantes, mis senos y la parte delantera de mi cuerpo se estrellaban y aplastaba contra el espejo. Su mano en mi cintura se deslizó poco a poco por mi vientre, en un camino serpentino mientras sus dedos temblaban ligeramente hasta que ellos se abrieron paso por mis labios íntimos para encontrarse con mi clítoris, que lo empezó a masajear con ardor.

Abrí los ojos y la imagen más erótica que alguna vez pude haber visto se presentó ante mí. Edward, totalmente sumido en el placer, sus ojos cerrados y la vena en su frente mientras arremetía fuertemente en mí, y yo, con la expresión más pura de deseo, lo recibía con alegría.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, encarando al cielo raso, llevando mi mano izquierda hacia su trasero para masajearlo e incitarlo a que se moviera más rápido, mientras la otra me seguía sosteniendo, disfrutando del placer que me brindaba. Hice mi cabeza hacia un lado, en busca de sus labios, que me encontraron enseguida y mientras nos fundíamos en ese hermoso acto la ola celestial de mi orgasmo llegó de repente, arrasando con todo a su paso, haciéndome cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras mi cuerpo temblaba.

Pero estaba claro que él aún no terminaba conmigo.

Sus embestidas bajaron el ritmo, bajé la pierna casi a la fuerza para voltearme y encararlo, sintiendo por un momento su falta en mi interior… y ahí estaba, mi Edward real, por fin. Definitivamente los reflejos no le hacían justicia, el deseo y la excitación jugaron un papel muy bajo en mi contra. ¿Cómo no lo identifiqué antes? Me lancé a sus brazos e inmediatamente me recibió, enrosqué mis piernas en su cadera, sintiendo de golpe sobre mi humedad a su hinchada erección. Jadee sintiendo como me aprisionaba nuevamente contra uno de los tantos espejos y devoraba mi cuello. Tomé su cabello para alzar su rostro, perderme por un momento en sus profundos ojos, y besarlo, jadee, pasando dulcemente mi lengua por sus labios para encontrarme inmediatamente con la de él y fundirnos en un beso voraz.

—Te amo —susurró bajito sobre mis labios, con voz ronca. Abrí los ojos de sopetón para encontrarme con los de él, llenos de un resplandor nuevo. Nunca me lo había dicho de esa manera, siempre me decía que amaba estar conmigo, que amaba tocarme, sentirme, y ¡vaya!, yo también, pero nunca me lo había dicho de esa forma y eso me asustó por un momento y me llenó de felicidad al siguiente.

—También te amo, Edward —murmuré de regreso, mirándolo fijamente, sintiéndolo realmente, sintiendo que hace tanto tenía ganas de decírselo, pero el temor me podía más, la incertidumbre de que para él todo lo que hacíamos era una mera cuestión sexual. Debo confesar que puede que al principio lo haya hecho por deseo de su cuerpo, pero cada vez me enamoraba más y más de su forma de ser, de su bondad, caballerosidad. No podía negar que tenía defectos, como todo ser humano, pero las cualidades opacaban todo eso, y debía reconocer, también, que desde el inicio él se robó mi corazón.

Su sonrisa era impagable, volvió a besarme mientras sentía como su mano bajaba lentamente por mi espalda, para amasar mi trasero y finalmente llegar hasta su erección para guiarla nuevamente a mi interior, donde se deslizó con facilidad.

Edward encontró un ritmo nuevo, totalmente apasionado y fervoroso, estocada tras estocada me llevaba cada vez más alto, mi cuerpo ya de por sí sensible debido al primer orgasmo se sensibilizaba más, haciéndome sentir que tocaba las estrellas.

Miré al espejo de enfrente y la imagen de la espalda y trasero de Edward era impagable, la tensión de los músculos, totalmente sincronizados, moviéndose hacia mí, y los hermosos lunares que adornaban su espalda, a cada uno lo adoraba.

—Edward… —gruñí, avisándole que estaba a punto de llegar. Arremetió con ímpetu mientras mi espalda colisionaba salvajemente contra el espejo, no entendía como no se había hecho añicos, y la verdad eso no me importaba. Me abracé fuertemente a él, sosteniéndome por sus hombros y mezclando mis dedos en su sedoso cabello, enterrando mi rostro entre su cuello, absorbiendo el delicioso aroma que de su piel brotaba en estos momentos de éxtasis, dejando un pequeño mordisco en su hombro, rodeándolo con más fuerza con mis piernas, enterrando mis talones en sus exquisitas nalgas, mientras me apretaba y lo envolvía en mi interior, sintiéndolo mucho más duro, mucho más caído en el momento en que un fuerte y devastador orgasmo me atravesaba, y me quemaba desde la punta del dedo más pequeño del pie, hasta el último de mis cabellos—. Cullen. —Mi grito ahogado retumbó por todo el sitio, llevando mi cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo los temblores propios sobre mi cuerpo. Mi respiración estaba agitada mientras lo sentía aún moverse dentro de mí.

Abrí los ojos con dificultad, realmente me costaba, pero no podía perderme este espectáculo. Su rostro totalmente lleno de goce, sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y respiraciones dificultosas escapando por la hendidura que dejaba su boca mientras se mordía el labio.

—Mírame. —ordené, a lo que inmediatamente obedeció. Lo besé ferozmente, con nuestras miradas conectadas en todo momento, el brillo en las pupilas de sus verdes ojos era devastador.

Entregue todo de mí en ese acto, para momentos después sentir como se tensionaba sobre mi cuerpo, cerraba los ojos, me dejaba de besar por un momento, atrapando mi labio inferior, mientras su cálida esencia me llenaba con fervor.

—Isabella. —Un gruñido gutural salió de su pecho, llenando a mis oídos de dicha, realmente amaba a este hombre, saber, mediante esto, que yo lograba hacerlo gozar así como él a mí, me inundaba de satisfacción y al ver sus facciones de total entrega y pasión me daba la certeza de que era mío, y eso hacía que mi corazón brincara.

Nuestras ropas habían caído en un descuidado montón, así que después de recobrar un poco las respiraciones, Edward fue el encargado de llevarme y recostarnos sobre las telas, abrazándome y cubriéndome con su cuerpo mientras una de mis piernas se enroscaba con las suyas.

Besé su pecho desnudo y me abracé más a su cuerpo, mientras respiraba tranquilamente y disfrutaba del sonido de los latidos de su corazón, que poco a poco se fueron normalizando.

—Me encantas Bella, nunca sé que esperar de ti y eso me mantiene a la expectativa. Me sigo preguntando el cómo se te ocurrió hacer esto. —reí bajito.

—Tú eres el responsable. —Lo acusé.

—¿A sí? ¿Y yo, por qué? —respondió juguetón.

—Sí, por ser tan malditamente sexy, caliente, follable…

—Hey, hey, para ahí, que me vas hacer sonrojar, y a mi ego subir hasta niveles inimaginables. —Se carcajeó y lo hice con él mientras besaba el tope de mi cabeza.

—Pues creo que eres totalmente consciente de ello, Cullen. —Dos de sus dedos tomaron mi mentón para alzar mi rostro y hacer que lo mirara.

—Lamentablemente para ti, sí soy consciente de que te vuelvo loca, pero no más de lo que tú me vuelves a mí, Isabella. —Su ronca voz pronunciando mi nombre fue el detonante para besarlo con ahínco, y empezar nuevamente el ritual en el que tan bien nos desenvolvíamos.

Y lamentablemente para él, yo también era consciente de que lo volvía loco, y no pensaba parar de hacerlo, porque amaba a mi loco Edward.

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, creo que no demoré mucho ¿verdad? Espero sus opiniones de lo que les pareció. Sinceramente pido disculpas por los errores que tenga, me duele mucho la cabeza pero intenté hacer todo a mi alcance :3**

**Gracias infinitas a mí querida Vicko por su recomendación musical. E infinitas gracias a ustedes por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, por sus visitas clandestinas a leer :D es un pago verdaderamente genial.**

**Y por último, les comento que estoy nominada en los premios de FFAD, como mejor OS, con mi os FÁBRICA DE HUMANOS, las invito a pasar a leerlo si aún no lo hacen, y si les gusta a dejarme un MG en el grupo de las votaciones en facebook. GRACIAS.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
